


The Useless Sacrifice

by badwrongprincess



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: For anyone who hasn't read the book/seen the movie: the useless sacrifice told from Alby's perceptive.





	The Useless Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posted story from my old account. Enjoy.

Things had gone south as soon as it started, all of those Grievers just sitting there like they were waiting for some kind of special cue. Everyone was confused and scared, mumbling about alternate plans or just...something to get them out of this situation. Anything, really.

Alby himself had been shaky on this whole idea from the beginning, but of course, Newt convinced him out here. He stayed quiet the whole time, letting Thomas and the others take the lead. Trying to stay calm and sane during this whole thing. But now things were messed up and they needed a leader. A real leader.

"We shouldn't have come." That was the first time he had spoken the entire time in they had been in the maze. His voice sounded off, so hollow and empty. No one would listen to him if he sounded like that. And of course he was right because Thomas opened his mouth, saying something about how this was still the best plan and all that. But Alby didn't pay him any attention, he had to focus and figure out a way to get passed the Grievers.

"Maybe I should..." he was lost in his thought for a moment, an idea beginning to form in his head before it was cut off. That similar feeling from before; his eyes building slightly and the tightening in his throat before he took a step. One foot after the other and he couldn't stop. His heart pounded in his throat, trying his hardest to get his muscles to stop but they wouldn't. He was heading straight for the Grievers.

Hearing Newt call out to him punched him in the gut and he strained to stop himself. But he was running by this point. All cries from Newt not falling on deaf ears but an unresponsive body.

Well, if he couldn't stop himself then he was going to try to take at least one of these things. He jumped into the air and landed on one, trying to kill it. It wasn't long before others were upon him, cutting and slicing at his body. He couldn't even cry out. So overcome with the Grievers he couldn't hear anything else and all too soon it was all gone.

Alby had died.


End file.
